


Il matrimonio del mio rivale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zoro invita Sanji per parlargli.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 357.★ Prompt/Traccia: 44.A annuncia le proprie nozze con B, salvo scoprire che la sua nemesi da sempre si sposa lo stesso giorno.





	Il matrimonio del mio rivale

Il matrimonio del mio rivale

 

 

Uno spesso strato di ghiaccio si era andato a creare sul corrimano di metallo, mentre spessi fiocchi di neve cadevano tutt’intorno. Alcuni si erano posati, rimanendovi impigliati, tra i capelli verde chiaro di Zoro.

“Perché diamine mi hai dato appuntamento, Marimo?” domandò Sanji, camminandogli incontro sul ponticello. Un occhio era coperto dai suoi capelli biondi, ed il fiato gli si condensava davanti.

Lo spadaccino chiuse l’ombrello di carta e se lo appoggiò sulla spalla, le spade ondeggiavano lungo il suo fianco. Assottigliò gli occhi e piegò le labbra in un ghigno.

“Sono venuto a farti morire di invidia, cuocastro da strapazzo. Domani mi sposo” si vantò. Piegò di lato il capo e si deterse le labbra secche e gelide con la saliva, raffreddata dal vento gelido della notte invernale.

Sanji sgranò gli occhi.

“Cosa?!” sbraitò con voce rauca.

“Hai sentito bene, domani convolerò a nozze con Robin. Sbaglio o avresti voluto farlo tu?” lo interrogò Zoro.

“Non è possibile” esalò Sanji, scuotendo il capo.

Zoro si piegò in avanti, la stoffa del suo giaccone si piegò con un verso stridulo, e si posò le mani sui fianchi, dicendo: “Non rimanerne così sorpreso. Lei ha sempre preferito gli uomini veri”.

“No, idiota di uno spadaccino di terz’ordine, non è questo che mi sconvolge. Anch'io mi sposo domani”.

Zoro inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Che diamine stai dicendo, imbecille?” domandò con voce cavernosa.

“Sì, mi sposo con Nami. La mia adorata Nami-chan si è finalmente decisa” spiegò Sanji, scrollando le spalle.

“I casi della vita. La mia maledetta nemesi si sposa il mio stesso giorno” disse Zoro, passandosi le mani sul viso.

“Guarda che non sei invitato” ringhiò Sanji, puntandogli il dito contro.

Zoro roteò gli occhi.

“Non sarei venuto neanche potendo e non sono venuto per dirti che puoi venire, solo per farti rodere il fegato” ruggì.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare dei fiocchi di neve intorno a loro.

“Allora non abbiamo più niente da dirci” disse Sanji, dandogli le spalle. Zoro gliele diede a sua volta, allontanandosi a passi pesanti, lasciando le sue impronte nella neve, mentre nuvolette di vapore si alzavano dalla sua bocca socchiusa, contornata da barbetta incolta.

 


End file.
